The subject matter described herein relates generally to wind turbines and, more particularly, to systems and methods for converting wind from an aircraft into electrical power.
It is well known to use wind turbines to generate energy from the wind. Typically, high speed propeller-type turbines have been used due to their high efficiency. Such high-speed turbines are generally very large and generally comprise a nacelle mounted for use atop single towers of significant height and diameter. Such turbines may be unidirectional and erected to take advantage of the usual flow of winds through the location in which they are positioned. Typically, these wind turbines are deployed in open fields or mesas, as far from wind-slowing obstructions as possible to allow wind to strike their airfoils or blades at optimum speed. In addition, they are raised above the ground as much as possible to bring the airfoils away from wind-slowing ground effects.
However, there is a need in the field of wind power generation for relatively compact wind turbine units which can be readily transported and mounted at airports and are capable of capturing wind induced by aircrafts.